A car is provided with doors for passengers to get in and out of the car. Referring to FIG. 12, FIG. 13(a) and FIG. 13(b) of the accompanying drawings, a rear door 100 is constituted by a panel body 110 which includes an outer panel 111 and an inner panel 112, and a sash assembly 113. The sash assembly 113 includes not only a roof-facing sash 150 facing with a car roof but also a center sash 130, is placed above the panel body 110, and defines a window opening where a glass slide 200 and a stationary pane 120 are fitted.
The stationary pane 120 is positioned at a rear part of the window opening defined by the center sash 130 and the roof-facing sash 150. The glass slide 200 and stationary pane 120 are sealed by a weather strip 160.
A bottom of the stationary pane 120 is fitted into a main part 161 of the weather strip 160, and is engaged into a U-shaped frame 170 at top edges of the inner and outer panels 111 and 112. The main part 161 of the weather strip 160 has an inner lip 162 and an outer lip 163, which extend inward and outward of the car body. The outer lip 163 is in contact with a straight belt line outer molding 180, and refines an external appearance of the car. The inner lip 162 is in contact with a straight belt line inner molding 190, and assures a refined internal appearance of the car. A front end of the outer molding 180 is engaged with an upper edge of the outer panel 111, and faces with an outer surface of the glass slide 200. The inner molding 190 is engaged with an upper edge of the inner panel 112, and faces with an inner surface of the glass slide 200.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-063255 describes a structure of a car window opening. In the publication, an outer panel and an inner panel have straight upper edges, and a stationary pane is fitted in a rear door opening. An outer lip extending outward from a weather strip is in contact with a belt line outer molding while an inner lip extending inward from the weather strip is in contact with an upward part of an inner trimming.
It is assumed here that a door includes a panel body, outer and inner panels, an upward part at an upper rear end of the panel body, and a stationary pane fitted in a window opening defined by a center sash and the upward part. A periphery of the stationary pane is curved like an example shown in FIG. 1. The foregoing door differs from a door shown in FIG. 12, and seems to suffer the following problems.
Not only a weather strip but also inner and outer moldings are attached to the curved periphery of the window opening, so that the outer and inner moldings overlap on the weather strip.
The inner and outer moldings should be three-dimensionally shaped in order to extend around the curved periphery, which is troublesome. Further, it is time consuming to align the inner and outer moldings on the weather strip. Further, the inner and outer moldings should be smoothly attached to a straight molding at a front part of the door in a streamlined state. Still further, connecting parts for the three-dimensionally shaped inner and outer moldings may have variable dimensions at their connecting parts. The three-dimensionally shaped inner and outer moldings are difficult to absorb dimensional differences of the connecting part when they are assembled. Attaching such moldings is time consuming, an assembling cost will be increased, and reliable quality may be difficult to be assured.
The present invention has been contemplated taking the foregoing problems into consideration, and is intended to provide a structure of a window opening which enables a weather strip for a stationary pane to serve as moldings, and to be easily attached.